Sonic The Hedgehog (Universe 21) - Lore Fragments
by Jorm-kun
Summary: These are fragments of the lore that would be out of place to put outright in the main series. Think of these as a "grand scheme of things" insight into Universe 21.
1. Fragment 1A: Phantom Fragment

Lore Fragmant 1-A: The Phantom Fragment

After the sound of Snively's maniacal laugh, the scene cuts to a round table of what looks like galactic council, one that is neither known or can be seen often. They gather to discuss the events of what has transpired on Mobius.

"It seems that an energy spike was picked up on Mobius, an energy some of us are all too familiar with." said a female fox silhouette.

"A fragment of the Phantom Ruby, I assume?" said a male hedgehog silhouette.

"The Phantom Ruby?! I thought it was destroyed!" said a shocked female lemur silhouette.

"No, something of such power can't be destroyed that easily. That being said, I think it is finally time that we look into Sonic The Hedgehog as he seems to have a connection to the Phantom Ruby." said the female fox.

"Right. Somebody with that kind of power cannot go unchecked. He'll be recieving a message from us shortly." said the male hedgehog.

"OK. This Zone Council meeting is adjourned. Report to us if you find out anything, Zonic." the female fox said to the male hedgehog before striking a gavel, ending the meeting.

"Yes." Zonic said simply.

Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Sonic, where a frequency can be heard from his earpiece, which he reacts to by wincing from the piercing sound in his ear.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. We've heard much about you." said Zonic's voice from the earpiece.

"Huh? Hello? Who'm I talkin' to?" Sonic asked.

"I can't say much right now, but expect us sometime soon." Zonic said before cutting off.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic called out, but he got no answer.

"...That was weird.." He muttered to himself, before Sally walked up to him.

"Sonic? Is something wrong?" Sally asked, seeing the somewhat tense look on his face.

"Sal? Oh, it's nothin'." Sonic said, trying to brush off what just happened.

"Hmmm...Well, I suppose I won't ask too much. Just...know that you're not alone, okay?" Sally said reassuringly, placing her hand on his shoulder, to which Sonic smiled at her.

"I know, Sal. Thanks." he said with gratitude.

The final shot focuses on the two of them walking towards the lake as they engage in small talk.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Fragment 1B: The Whispers Of A Phantom

Lore Fragment 1-B: Whispers Of A Phantom

Deep in the mines where the Freedom Fighters visited during the first season, a Ruby glows with a sinister, magenta aura, as if there is a presence inside of the rock. As the camera zooms in on it, it starts to speak. As it does, clips of three years ago up to now.

"_It has been over a thousand years and still, Mobius still does not realize it's folly. History repeats itself again and again, because the blind continue to lead you. In the brief moments that remain, many die with a misguided self-satisfaction that they did so for a worthy cause. Well, it will all be in vain. Once the Chaos Emeralds are found, I will be found and in their moments of triumph, the suffering I will bring will be… infinite._" The voice said, before ending with a sinister laughter that echoes through the mine.

The last scene focuses on the Knothole, which enjoys a brief period of peace.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Fragment 2A: Supporting The Beast

Lore Fragment 2-A: Supporting The Beast

Over 50 years before the events of the series, a series of scientists are seen working on a project that being kept under wraps from the general public of Mobius. An elderly chipmunk is seen walking down a corridor, past the series of workers who make their way through the various facilities in the area. His name? Regis Acorn, King Acorn's father and Sally Acorn's grandfather.

"How is this project coming along, Gerald?" asked Regis, to which a human scientist, who looked like a thinner Julian Robotnik, turned and faced Regis.

"It is growing at an alarming rate, Regis. I anticipate that it will go rogue if we do not get it under control." Gerald said, going over the data being shown on screen.

"No worries. Well handle that when all of the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Then, we can do with it as we wish. Even a death on the council trying to shut down this project. All of those ungrateful fools will know what happens when they cross me." Regis said, as the camera focuses on a giant reptile being kept inside a large capsule.

"Would you really go that far, Regis? Do you hate them that much?" asked Gerald.

"Do not question again, Gerald. The public at large cannot know about this project…until the time comes. Then the subjects will know their place. If all else fails, then I will die by the hands of our weapon." Said Regis, with the last shot focusing on the Biolizard.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Fragment 2B: Maria's Fall

Lore Fragment 2-B: Maria's Fall

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2: Reflection)_

The scene reveals a view of the Mobius. Blue, bleak, yet beautiful all the same. A home of great wonders, prosperous wildlife, yet most of the planets in the solar system remains uninhabitable to both mobians and humans alike. The scene then cuts to Shadow and Maria, who are seen watching the earth from the window of a Space Colony, one that is codenamed "ARK".

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Shadow?" Maria asked, looking at him with a bright smile adorning her face.

"What is it like down there Maria?" Shadow asked as the scene cuts to their reflections on the window.

"Earth is a beautiful planet with lots of amazing places to go, as well great people!" Maria explained, her eyes bright and happy.

"I see.." Shadow simply whispered.

"But…it isn't all great. Some people are selfish and only care about themselves. Even then, so many of them want nothing more than to help others. Eheh, I hope you'll help others, Shadow!" Maria said, regaining her cheerfulness during the last sentence.

Shadow simply looked back at her, smiled and nodded.

.

All of a sudden, the alarms in the ARK can be heard blaring, to which Shadow and Maria look around in panic. Through the sounds of the alarm and the pulsing red lights, a series of voices can be heard, with a series of footsteps being heard, as if they're approaching Shadow and Maria. Seeing the fear on Maria's face, Shadow grabs her hand and the two of them start running down the hallways.

"Find them before they escape! " the soldiers called out as they chased Shadow and Maria down the hallway.

Before long, the two of them reach the Ark's launch capsule room, where Maria immediately pushes Shadow into one of them, then pressing a button to close the launch capsule.

"Maria!" Shadow called out, reaching out for Maria.

"Shadow, I beg of you… do it for them. For all the people on earth, give them a chance to be happy…" Maria pleaded, as if she knew her doom was approaching.

"MARIA!" Shadow called out once more, his eyes tearing up.

"Let the live for their dreams… Shadow, I know you can save them. That's the reason why you were brought into this world… Goodbye, Shadow The Hedgehog…" Maria said, before pressing another button to release the capsule Shadow is inside of, sending him down to Mobius.

The last scene focuses on the soldier finally catching Maria, where she closes her eyes with a smile and the screen cuts to black. After that, all that is heard is a gunshot.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
